stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
The Return of the Gods
"The Return of the Gods" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Plot The search for a technological component able to resurrect the latest Asgard, will lead to the staggering truth, the Goa'uld are ready to return to rule the galaxy. Synopsis After saving the last Asgard vessel still exists and its commander, the latter decides to clone new bodies for Asgard minds contained in the central computer of the ship, but the black hole's effects have compromised some of the most brilliant minds of the entire Asgard civilization. Failing to solve the problem because of less advanced technology known by the same Balder, the latter is forced to ask for help from Stargate Command. Colonel Samantha Carter is sent to the planet of Balder, where with the help of the latest Asgard technology, is able to establish that serves a technological component that is suspected to be in the hands of the Goa'uld. the Tok'ra are summoned to get the location where the component is kept. According to the Tok'ra, the component has been brought on the planet Khenem, the capital of the Goa'uld Khnum. Aware that directly attack a Goa'uld stronghold would lead again to a war, he decides to infiltrate the ranks of the Jaffa at the service of Khnum. Why Teal'c along the same Aziru depart for the planet Khenem. Also according to the Tok'ra, currently the System Lord is not present on the planet as busy regain some previously lost possessions. Initially the mission proceeds smoothly because both Aziru Teal'c dress role in the best possible way to perfection reciting a script already seen previously. But the situation changes quickly when Aziru is discovered in the archive of the technologies within the Goa'uld pyramid. Brought in chains before the Queen Satis, he is tortured repeatedly without revealing the mission and ending killed by the same Teal'c. Unsatisfied interrogation, the queen immediately notify the System Lord to have found an excellent intruder and asks him to return immediately to the planet to be able to again personally interview Aziru. Khnum the answer is rather cold and instead of the System Lords, comes one of his children along with one of his four First Prime. The resurrection of Aziru is accelerated and the body inexplicably disappears from the prison where he is held. Its disappearance is due to the Asgard ship in orbit that kept in a shadow, avoids being detected by the surface sensor. The son of Khnum still is extremely angry about the disappearance of the prisoner and alert the entire corps. The ship Asgard still is discovered after a few armed. Ten Ha'tak begin to bombard shots forcing the commander Asgard to return fire in the time allowed to recover even Teal'c. When Teal'c is on board with the component (a Asgard crystal) the ship disappears entering hyperspace, but the new Goa'uld technology can trace its path and a fleet was prepared to invade the new planet of Asgard. Once back on the planet, the new crystal can fill gaps ensuring the transport of Asgard minds in the new cloned bodies, but when unexpectedly telescopes intercept the Asgard Goa'uld fleet arriving, the Tau'ri offer military aid. The Tau'ri fleet is deployed in the orbit of the planet in order to intercept the enemy's fleet out of hyperspace. The Tau'ri are sure to completely destroy the enemy fleet coming and when it comes appearing in battle formation, waste time contacting them. The shots of the Goa'uld weapons vibrate terrestrial shields but did not crack. The Tau'ri return fire, but the beam weapons fail to take action forcing the Tau'ri to use the F302 and the railgun. A battle rages in the orbit of the planet while the Jump puddles are the only ones who manage to get some results thanks to a drone weapons. The situation worsened when it turns out that the Goa'uld are also using them the Asgard transportation on the planet and there are now whole battalions of Jaffa. The only option on the surface of the planet, is to use the poison for symbionts. In this manner all the ground troops are endless but something has been brought to the surface and activated by the last Jaffa. This is a bomb, but its transportation orbit would make detonate. Not being able to move a decision is made by the same Asgard. The planet is abandoned through the Stargate during a window in which the gate is free from the spiral Goa'uld, while the only Asgard ship leaves orbit, carrying the minds still not united to new cloned bodies. Meanwhile, the Tau'ri fleet learned the situation, try to draw closer to the planet enemy Ha'tak view the decision to blow up the entire planet. The plan still managed to half, some Ha'tak are pulverized when the planet explodes, the Tau'ri fleet manages to avoid its destruction Hyperspace running away just moments before the destruction of the planet. Later we see the commander Balder contact Taui'rì the chosen planet for the rebirth of the Asgard race. Khenem on the planet, along with numerous Goa'uld ,Khnum decides to declare war again to Tau'ri. Cut to the orbit of the planet and see a giant Apo'tak surrounded by an imposing fleet of Ha'tak. References Asgard, Balder, Asgard Crystal Controll, Asgard Planet, Samatha Carter, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, Khenem, Aziru, Rashaken, Tok'ra, Satis, Khnum, Ha'tak, Apo'tak, Sarcophagus , Vokos Notes: * Balder wants to give back to each mind, a cloned body, sure I can correct errors in the genetic Asgard. * Part of Asgard technology was stolen by the Goa'uld during the last years of the Empire and even during the diaspora in the galaxy. * Khnum is rebuilding his empire, and this led him to not be present often on the planet Khenem. * The Asgard take refuge on the planet Vokoss * The Asgard dispersion technology on the planet blocks the use of beam weapons in the hands of the Tau'ri. Categoria:Episodes